Hida Kisada II
Ichiro was the son of Hida Kuon and Hida Reiha. He took the name of his great-grandfather Kisada upon reaching his gempukku, becoming Hida Kisada. Early Years In 1165, when he had no more than four years, he was at Kyuden Hida and told Hiruma Todori that they would break together the Wall of Bones. His mother believed he spent too much time in Koten, listening to the grim adventures of his ancestors. Penance, Part One, by Rich Wulf Kisada's Return In 1166 Ichiro was happy with the return of Hida Kisada, a Crab hero. He was at Sunda Mizu Dojo when a Unicorn student, Shinjo Senichi, spoke ill about Kisada's return. Ichiro broke the teeth of the fourteen years old boy and fought with one year older Senichi's brother, Shinjo Ryo, earning a swollen eye. Ichiro met Kisada and his great-grandfather was proud of him. Persistence, by Rich Wulf After the death of Iuchiban Kisada retired with Ichiro at Koten, to train his great grandson. News of Rokugan, Circa Lotus Edition (Imperial Herald v2#17), by Rich Wulf Training Ichiro was initially sent in 1167 to train with the Unicorn Clan as his father had. The Shinjo family and Moto family both lobbied for the honor of his studying at their schools, but Ichiro's mother asked the Utaku family to oversee the training. The Moto were however tasked with the teaching of cavalry warfare, and the Shinjo with tracking and survival, before Ichiro joined the Utaku Meadows. Report of Miya Shoin to the Righteous Emperor, Toturi III (Imperial Herald v2#16) The Unicorn offered the Crab clan a full chest of jade in recognition of the honor given to the Unicorn. Soul of Darkness, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Time of Demons Ichiro was a brash child, and ventured to the Kaiu Wall to see the Shadowlands from there. In 1168 during one of these forbidden visits the wall suffered an attack of oni during the Time of Demons. A red fog remained over everything and a bushi beside him, Hida Tsubaru, was covered by a black viscous liquid over the guard's mouth and neck. An oni was prepared to kill Ichiro, but the beast was killed by the timely arrival of Kyofu, the Onisu of Fear, the monster that had became Ichiro's uncle Hida Kuroda. Kyofu no longer looked like the Onisu, he was handsome, though his flesh was strangely discolored. He was taken prisoner and requested an audience with Ichiro's father. Kyofu asked to be given command of the Damned so that he could lead a force against the oni. After his intentions were verified by Omen, the Oracle of Jade, Kyofu commanded the tainted crab in the Kyofu's Last March. Souls of Steel, Part Two, by Brian Yoon Destroyer War In 1171 after a relentless oni attack during weeks, the Destroyer's Horde arrived overwhelming the exhausted samurai and breached the Kaiu Wall, letting hordes of Destroyers pour into Rokugan. Kuon was wounded in a personal duel against the leader of the gaijin demons, the Rakshasa General. It was the start of the Destroyer War. Ichiro was moved away from Kyuden Hida. The Burning Wall, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Gempukku Ichiro was a prodigy with the blade and, by unanimous account of all his sensei, one the greatest warriors of his generation. Ichiro underwent his gempukku in the spring of 1171, a full year ahead of his contemporaries despite being small for his age. He took the name of his great-grandfather Hida Kisada, and had since served alongside warriors older, larger and stronger than him. To All Things an End Kuon's Death In 1171, following the fall of the Kaiu Kabe to the forces of the Destroyer, Kuon was made to answer for the failings of the Crab Clan by Empress Iweko I. Kuon offered to seppuku to cleanse the shame from the Crab, and his request was accepted. He was however allowed to die a Crab's death, leading a hundred volunteers in an attack on an occupied section of the Carpenter Wall. Koun passed leadership of the Crab Clan to his wife Hida Reiha, until such a time as Kisada would be old enough to assume leadership, and marched upon the wall. Reports returned to the Imperial City of Kuon's valiant stand and death on the 17th day of the Month of the Rooster. His mother Reiha became the Clan Champion, and departed with his brother Hida Ren toward the Islands of Spice and Silk to attend winter court at Kyuden Gotei. Kisada remained at the side of his uncle Hida Benjiro. A Season of Intrigue, by Shawn Carman Crab Clan Champion Kisada became the Crab Clan Champion, and he earned the knickname of Little Bear. Rulebook story (Forgotten Legacy), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske War of the Serpents In 1198 Kisada was visiting a secluded valley with an abandoned castle within. The Plague Guard kept the valley guarded, and the Legion of Purity struggled against the current holders of the castle, enemies of the Crab. There, Kisada was informed that a forge in the Northern Crab provinces had been attacked, and the only corpse not found was Hida Fubatsu, the Crab who was a reincarnated Naga and the finest blacksmith of his generation. There have been other such disappearances of late. Most are in some way at least remotely connected the Naga. Category:Crab Clan Members